


Bleeding Blue | SVU

by Afirelove98



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon - TV, Cute Kids, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, Minor Violence, Pregnancy, Rape Recovery, Sexual Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afirelove98/pseuds/Afirelove98
Summary: Honey June "H.J." Tutuola was a first year DA when she met beat cop, Sonny Carisi, a few years back. They had drinks, then drinks turned into dates, and dates turned into something serious. For the next eight months, they were inseparable, until Honey was offered to work for the Manhattan police department as one of their DA's.





	1. Girls Disappeared

**16x01**

Honey June "H.J." Tutuola was a first year DA when she met beat cop, Sonny Carisi, a few years back. They had drinks, then drinks turned into dates, and dates turned into something serious. For the next eight months, they were inseparable, until Honey was offered to work for the Manhattan police department as one of their DA's.

She wanted the job, even though it would put a dent in her relationship with Sonny since they currently lived in Staten Island.

Honey had a choice, a job or love. She chose to work. But what she didn't expect was a baby growing in her belly.

Six years later, she still works for the 16th precinct doing what she knows best. She just didn't expect to see her ex boyfriend being introduced as their newest detective with the special victims unit.

~Special Victims Unit~

**Six years ago...**

"Keep 'em coming, Todd."

The bartender stared at the women with disbelief. She was one of his regulars, never one to get drunk. She usually had one drink and would be done for the night.

But tonight, something was wrong. It was obvious since her next drink would be her fifth.

"Tough day?" A man asked the woman as he sat beside her, making sure to keep a seat between them, giving her some space.

The woman nodded, she didn't look away from her drink. "Yeah, you can say that."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked her. She didn't say anything. The man waved at the bartender, "I'll, uh, pick up her tab. Drinks on me."

The woman smirked, "How generous." She looked over at him and noticed he still had on his uniform. "You a cop?"

"With the 120th precinct."

"Hmm, interesting. I've never seen you around."

The man shrugged, "New York is a big city."

She chuckled. "You can say that again."

He smiled. He was taken by her beauty. Her brown skin, her brown eyes, her brown hair. She was a beautiful woman. "You said you never see me around. You a cop too?"

She laughed as she shook her head before taking another swig of her beer. "No, I'm a DA. I work for the 120th."

"Oh small world." There was a pause between them. "I'm Dominick, by the way. But you can call me Sonny."

"You tell all the girls to call you Sonny."

"The ones I'd like to take out."

She smiled at him. "Smooth. I'm Honey." Sonny raised as eyebrow. Honey rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's my real name."

Sonny lifted his arms up in defense, jokingly. "Hey, nothing wrong with that. You have a nice name." He grabbed his beer and opened it. "What got you down in the dumps, huh?"

"I lost my first case today. Girl killed her boyfriend in cold blood, premeditated...she walks free."

Sonny sighed. "That's a tough one."

"Yeah, so...I feel like I failed him...and his family."

"Hey, the way I see it...you probably fought hard to win, but in today's world...no one wants to send a pretty girl to prison."

Honey looked at him. "Assuming that she's pretty."

Sonny shrugged. "I'm taking a wild guess here."

That comment made her laugh. "Well, yeah, some might say she's quite attractive."

For the next few hours, the two stayed and talked, ordered more drinks, even danced a little. Even though he was tipsy, it wasn't a shock to him that he was so into her. He smile was so capturing, her laugh was like a tender rhapsody.

"Alright. Alright. Closing time, you two." Todd, the bartender, told them. Honey frowned as she turned around to notice the empty bar.

"God, is it 3 a.m. already?"

"Yeah, you two have been yapping each other's ears off for the past five hours."

Sonny and Honey looked at each other. Being under his gaze made her blush.

"Looks like I should be heading home."

"Let me walk you?" Sonny offered.

"No, it's okay. I live several blocks away, I'll catch a cab."

"I have my cop car. You don't have to do that."

Honey smirked. "Okay, you've convinced me. Lead the way, Sonny."

The car wasn't at all quiet. They continued their conversation. He would ask her question about law, telling her that he was interested in maybe becoming a lawyer. She would ask about why he wanted to be a cop in the first place. They would then goof around. There wasn't a moment where they weren't engaged in each other's words.

"Pull over, this is my building."

He did what he was told. They sat there for a moment, it was the only time things were silent.

"So, um, thanks...for tonight. I enjoyed it." Honey started saying. "This has probably been the most spontaneous thing I've ever done since high school, so."

"I, uh, I want to see you again."

Honey's heart started beating faster. "Yeah? Well, I wanna see you again." She reaches in her purse and pulled out her card. "Give me a call."

She walked out of the car. By the time she was in front of her door, he phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yeah, this is Sonny. I was making sure you didn't give me a phony number."

"Phony? Was that an unintentional pun?"

Sonny's laughter filled her ears. "Yeah, it was. Can't believe I didn't catch that."

"Well, now you know. Goodnight, Sonny."

"Goodnight, Honey."

~Special Victims Unit~

**Six years later...**

"Gia, hurry up, babe. School starts in an hour. With this traffic today, we'll be lucky we make it on time."

As she was putting on her earrings, Honey could hear Gia's feet running across her room upstairs.

"Ready, mommy!"

Honey turned around to see her daughter's hair in a ponytail. She squinted her brown eyes. "I thought you wanted your hair down today?"

Gia shook her head. "Today's P.E. day."

"Did you grab your change of clothes?"

Gia nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Don't forget your journal."

Honey walked off to grab her car keys. Gia followed her. "It's already in my book bag."

Honey sighed happily, "Alright, mini me, vámonos!"

~Special Victims Unit~

This morning was calming, she knew today wasn't going to be rough. But before she could get into her office, Barba's assistant called out for her.

"Honey?"

The woman sighed before turning around, "Yes?"

"Barba wanted to see you."

"Okay," Honey said before walking into Barba's office. He was at his desk, reading. He looked up at her.

"Knocking would have been nice."

"You requested me? ¿Que esta pasando?"

"Olivia wants one of us to head to Attica with her, to talk to Tino–"

"She's still pushing this Ellie Porter case?"

Barba nodded, "Seems like it."

"Well, I have some paperwork to finish up so I'll give this one to you. Let me know if you need a consultant."

Barba nodded before packing his suitcase. "Always."

~Special Victims Unit~

"No, River, nothing is wrong with your case...I just wanted to check up on you and your son. What you went through was traumatic."

"No, no. We're fine...now that the bad man is in jail, thanks to you."

"Gracias. Just know if you need anything else, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't. Thank you, Ms. Tutuola."

"You're welcome."

After she hung up, Honey smiled. After winning cases, it always made her feel warm inside, like she was a superhero and the bad guys were taken away for good.

As she finished up her paperwork on her last case, her phone started ringing. Seeing who it was, she answered.

"Uncle Fin...to what I owe the pleasure?"

"You hear about what happened today?"

"Barba told me his visit with Tino the other day went interesting...the guy basically threatened Olivia."

"Yeah, Tino got shivved nine times. One of the girls got shoot along with her John. The shooter that shot at me and Rollins got dealt with. And someone shot up the park that Noah and his babysitter was chilling at."

"Oh my God. No shit. What the hell? Do I need to come down there? Is Barba there?"

"No, stay in your office. I guess I just wanted to call and ask about Gia. I know she ain't apart of this but–"

"But she's still a little girl. No, I get it."

"Where is the little rascal anyway?"

Honey chuckled, "She's in dance class as of right now. Then after that, she has her tutoring session."

"That catholic school treating her okay?"

"Yeah! She likes it."

"That's good. Let me get back to work, I'll talk to you later."

"Maybe you can come over for dinner."

"Maybe."

"Hey, I'll head by the precinct later." After they said their goodbyes, they hung up.

~Special Victims Unit~

"Job well done, I heard," Honey said to Barba over the phone.

"It was tricky but I managed without you."

"Ah, don't go break my heart, Rafael."

"Drinks this weekend?"

Honey was walking into the Special Victims Unit building, "Sure, why not? I can drink you under the table."

"Bet on it. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Honey sat at her Uncle's desk, she noticed that his jacket was already gone. "Damn, did he step out? Let me text him."

**To: Uncle Fin**

**Hey, where are you?**

"Uh, ma'am, you can't sit there."

At the sound of the man's voice, Honey froze. She turned around to see Sonny, her ex boyfriend.

When he saw her face, time stood still. "Honey?"

"Sonny?"

**_Author's Note_ **

**_I've had this little bugger in my head for so long I just had to get it out! I know this story might not become popular since we're lacking some Carisi fanfics. I just love Dominick so much that he deserves some kind of love. what do you all think of the story? do you like it? would you like for me to continue?_ **


	2. American Disgrace

**16x02**

~Special Victims Unit~

"And I told you, Gia. No sugar after 7pm, you always wake up in a bad mood."

The six year old frowned at her mom. "I couldn't help it, mama. I loves a good cannoli!"

Honey rolled her eyes, "Sounds like someone I know."

"You had your special drink after 8, you promised to stop doing that."

Her grip on the steering wheel got tighter, "How would you know what I have after 8? You are supposed to be in bed by that time."

Gia's eyes widen, she was quiet for a moment, until she looked at her mom again. "7:50."

"What?"

"I went to bed late last night."

Honey was confused. "Okay..."

"You put me to bed at 7:50, mommy. It takes you a long time to get all your study books out so I know you made you special drink after 8."

Honey smirked. "You have no proof."

"Your eyes, you look sleepy...you never sleep well if you have your red juice after 8."

Honey grinned, "Clever girl. You got me red-handed on a theory. What's your proof?"

"Your glass cup. Before you made dinner you had your lipstick on, then by the time I had to go to bed...it was gone. You have a little lipstick stain on your cup, like you didn't have any lipstick on."

"And what does that indicate?"

"That you drank your red juice after 8. You're guilty."

The mother parked her car beside the catholic school. "Alright, monkey butt, break a leg."

"Have a nice day at work, mommy," the little girl said before giving her mom a kiss.

Honey watched her run in the building with her classmates following her, after saying "bye" to their parents.

"That kid is a spitting image of her father, inside and out."

~Special Victims Unit~

**One Week Ago...**

"Sonny?" Honey said, barely above a whisper. Her face went pale, like she's seen a ghost.

Carisi smiled. "Yeah, it's me. Wow– you look good."

The woman blushed under his gaze, like old times. "Um, thanks." She placed her phone on her Uncle's desk before standing up to give her ex a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I, uh, work here now."

Honey raised an eyebrow. "You? In SVU? Hmm."

Sonny eyed her as he grinned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just...didn't take you for the empathic type, never have."

"It's been six year, Honey. People change."

Honey gave him a small smile. "So it seems."

Just then her phone buzzed on the desk, gaining attention from them both. The text message though revealed her screensaver, which was a picture of Gia in the pool during the 4th of July a few months ago. Honey quickly picked up her phone to see that her Uncle responded to her.

**From: Uncle Fin**

**Just got home. What's up?**

Instead of replying, she put her phone in her purse.

"Cute kid," Sonny said, feeling the awkward tension between them. He didn't understand why it built up so quickly.

"Oh, yeah," Honey laughed nervously, "She's my bundle of joy."

Sonny's eyes widen slightly, "Oh, she's yours."

"Yeah, my little girl...Gia."

"Beautiful name."

Honey nodded, looking away from the detective. "Speaking of Gia, I should head home. My babysitter doesn't like to work long hours."

The detective shook his head, "Sounds like you need a new babysitter."

"You offering yourself up?" Honey asked jokingly as she started walking away.

"If I wasn't here, I would."

"I believe you."

"See you around, Honey."

As she was leaving she turned around, "Yeah, see you around."

Once she was in the elevator, she exhaled that breath she was holding.

~Special Victims Unit~

**One Week Later**

_Present Time_

Before she could walk into her office, Barba stopped her.

"Did you see the news?"

"No, what?"

"Shakir Wilkins–"

Honey shifted on her feet. "The basketball player?"

"Yes, him. He was just accused of assault and rape, it was caught on tape."

Honey's eyes widen, "The rape was caught on tape?"

Barba shook his head. "No, the girl assaulting him, screaming "You know what you did" was caught on tape."

The female lawyer folded her arms, "Okay, Liv investigating the case?"

"More than likely."

Before she opened her office door, she looked at Barba. "Well, this case should be fun," she said sarcastically.

~Special Victims Unit~

"So I gave this Marcie girl five grand. She had no memory of what happened. It was the same cockamamie story Carla told." Bauer told Detective Tutuola and the two lawyers who were present.

"But...you haven't heard Carla's story yet." Honey pointed out.

"And Macie-Lynn was six months ago." Barba commented.

"Well, I may have the timeline confused–" Bauer stuttered.

"My father runs a multi-billion dollar company fielding hundreds of emails and phone calls a day, you can't expect him to remember who said what when." Bauer's daughter, who is also his lawyer, said to the detective and two lawyers.

"Yeah," Fin said, "but you'd remember if someone else came to you about Shakir, right?"

"How's that?" The older man asked. It was obvious that he was playing dumb. Honey and Barba knew the older man knew more than he led on.

"Mr. Bauer, you're looking at witness bribery." Barba told him, getting a little irritated at his antics. "Think hard."

"Okay, actually, we are done here. Dad?"

"No. No. No." Bauer started to say. "There was a gold digger. A black girl...works in retail. I didn't believe a word she said."

"Alright, we'll send someone to get a statement from her. Just know that this isn't over, Mr. Bauer." Honey told him.

After a moment, Bauer and his daughter left.

"I'll see you at the office, I'm going to go talk to Liv." Barba whispered to Honey. She nodded as she collected her notes.

There was a knock on the door, getting her attention. It was Sonny with his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, Dominick, hey."

"You know I like it when you call me Sonny."

She smirked at him. "I'm aware. Did you need something?"

Carisi shook his head. "No, I was just wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me."

The lawyer gave him a small smile. "I would be I'm getting really invested in this case, I need to look over my notes and– well, would you like to take a raincheck for right now?"

Sonny nodded, he gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, I'll catch you at another time."

"Good." She walked past him, her arm hit his. She felt the spark between them. The feeling was once again unfamiliar to her, it's been six years since she was in a committed relationship.

~Special Victims Unit~

"I'm sorry. Who are we talking about now?" Attorney Calhoun asked the two other lawyers present with detective Rollins with them.

"Tiana Raynes, Sharkwear salesgirl." Barba informed her.

"And she kept her panties?" Shakir asked the two attorneys.

"Yeah, there were semen on them and her dress." Amanda told him.

Honey folded her arms. "Better than an autograph, apparently."

Calhoun rolled her eyes at the comment. "When did she allege this took place?"

Barba stood by his desk with Honey beside him. "You were in her store for a March Madness event, Mr. Wilkins."

"I was everywhere for March Madness," Shakir explained, "16 cities for 16 days."

"This was in the Sharkwear flagship store," Amanda pulled out an iPad to show Wilkins a photo, "Tiana took a selfie with you and your cutout. That's her, that's the dress."

"Okay, she met him." Calhoun tried to dismiss the photo.

"Well, she says he did more than that so we are going to need a DNA sample today, Mr. Wilkins."

Calhoun stepped in for her client. "Just a minute. Shakir–"

"No. No. Look, I wanna be total straight here," Shakir took a seat. Just as he sighed, he said, "I was in a bad place."

"How original..." Honey whispered loud enough for Barba to hear. He smirked at her.

"I just lost my marriage," Shakir continued. "My wife and I separated on New Year's, and yes, I've been dating since."

"And you "dated" Tiana Raynes?" Honey asked, taking a seat on the side of Barba's desk.

"No, hooked up." Shakir answered. "One time, after hours, in a dressing room. It was her idea."

"Classy." Honey commented, sarcastically.

"That's not her story." Amanda told the accused "rapist". "She told me you drugged her and she woke up the next morning, in the store, her dress stained."

"She says this now, five months later? And she just happened to save the panties? This is well-timed blackmail." Calhoun pointed out.

"Look, she's lying about the rape," Shakir said, defending himself.

"Yeah, like, Carla?" Rollins scrolled through some photos, showing him each girl who came forward about him "raping" them. "Hmm? Like Macie-Lynn? They all say that you bought them a drink. And the next thing they remember they were naked, and they had been violated!"

"They are lying too!"

"About what? Tiana's lying about being raped?" Barba asked, standing up from his desk. "But you did have sex with her and the other two. They're lying about everything?"

"Okay. Okay. I don't know what's going on here. But Carla and the other one–"

"Macie-Lynn?"

"I may have had sex with them also."

"And if you did, it was consensual, isn't that right, Shakir?" Calhoun asked her client.

"Yes, absolutely." Shakir said. "I mean, so I wasn't all warm and cuddly afterwards. I like sleeping alone. You know, spending the night, spooning, it's not part of the Shakir Wilkins experience."

"Can't blame you there." Amanda commented. "Now by the way, do you have a prescription for Ambien or Xanax?"

"Yes, of course, I do. I can't sleep most night because my wife is trying to take my son. And that's why I couldn't admit to the sex, she will crucify me with it in the custody battle."

"You've got bigger problems than a custody battle, Mr. Wilkins." Honey informed him.

~Special Victims Unit~

"You know, maybe get yourself a condo in the city, but it's your choice Carla." Shakir's voice said over a recorded audio.

"A controlled meet? You can't do that once he's represented by counsel." Calhoun said.

"It wasn't our idea. It's her phone." Amanda told the defense attorney.

Calhoun folded her arms. "Uh-huh, and second of all, it's not probative."

"Pleading in the the alternative, never a sign of strength." Barba said.

"I was just trying to find out why she was lying, what she wanted."

"Shakir, you don't have to–"

"SHAKIR WILKINS IS NOT A RAPIST!" Shakir yelled.

"And you'll get the opportunity to tell your side of the story to the jury." Honey told him. Her and Barba looked at Amanda and gave her a slight nod.

Amanda pulled out her cuffs, "Shakir Wilkins, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law..."

~Special Victims Unit~

"Mama! Mama! It came out! It came out!" Gia screamed excitedly as she ran in the kitchen.

"What came out, babe?" Honey asked as she stirred the taco soup.

"My first tooth, see?" Gia placed her tooth on the counter, and gave her mom a big smile. And it was true, her first bottom tooth came out.

"Awe, my baby is loosing her baby teeth, should I be sad?"

Gia shook her head. "No, because Uncle Fin said it means I'm becoming a big girl."

Honey pouted playfully. "But I want you to stay a baby forever."

Gia folded her arms, like she was an adult. "You can't always get what you want, mommy."

The mother scoffed before chuckling. "Okay, put your tooth under your pillow so the tooth fairy can leave you a dollar."

"About that...can you leave a message to the tooth fairy?"

Honey lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah, sure."

"Tell her that I'd like five dollars so I can buy an ice cup from school tomorrow."

"Five dollars?"

"Yes, mommy."

Honey placed her hands on her hips. "The ice cups at school only cost $2.50."

"I have to get Rebecca one because he parents never let her buy one because her mommy said they can't spare extra money because our school cost a lot for us to go and learn."

The mother sighed, "Yeah, they're right about that. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, mommy. Can I pick out what to wear after bath time?"

"Yes, you can."

Gia started bouncing up and down, "Yes! I'm gonna be a princess tonight."

"¡ _Una princesa bonita_!" Honey yelled out as her daughter left the kitchen. As she was finishing dinner, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Barba.

**From: Rafael**

**Sent: Sunday, August 24, 7:34 p.m.**

**Court tomorrow, want to go over our notes?**

Honey smiled, she looked in the pot to make sure she made enough soup to feed the three off them. She texted him back.

**To: Rafael**

**Sure! Hope you don't mind an excited five year old sitting at the dinner table with us.**

Seconds later, her phone buzzed again.

**From: Rafael**

**You know I have a soft spot for Gia, see you soon.**

~Special Victims Unit~

"And when the third woman, Tiana Raynes, came to you and said Shakir Wilkins had raped her, did you promise her a bonus?" Barba asked Mr. Bauer.

"Yes, I did," the older man admitted.

"Can you tell the jury why you gave these women money, which may appear to some as buying their silence?"

"I take no joy in this. I had a long term relationship with Mr. Wilkins. I simply couldn't reconcile my knowledge of him with what these women were saying. At the time I believed these were false allegations."

"And now?" Barba pushed him to continue.

"After I saw how upset Carla was in that elevator, it began to gnaw at me, and the other girls...there's a saying...when three people at a party tell you you're drunk, don't drive home."

"Thank you, Mr. Bauer," Barba said before going back to his seat.

"I'm sure we can all agree you're in a difficult position, Mr. Bauer," Calhoun said.

"Yes, thank you."

"But isn't it true you're only testifying today in exchange for avoiding charges of bribing a witness?"

"I'm testifying here today because I made a wrong decision, and for that, I apologize."

"But no charges have been filed."

"Correct."

Calhoun was now standing in front of the jury. "At the time these complainants came forward, did you believe their stories?"

"No, I did not. I simply couldn't think that the man I knew was capable of doing the things they said he was doing."

"But now you do believe that Shakir Wilkins assaulted these three women?"

"Yes, I do, as I said after the scene in the elevator with Carla, replaying those words without blinders on, so God help me, yes I do."

Honey looked over at Shakir to see that his eyes was focused on someone sitting in the "audience", when she looked back, she noticed Cordelia Bauer staring back at the basketball player. She quickly wrote in her notes that maybe there was a connection between them that goes beyond professionalism.

"Does the sudden change in your beliefs give you the right to invoke the moral clause and terminate your contract with Mr. Wilkins, saving your roughly half a billion dollars?"

"Roughly, yes, but that's not why I terminated him."

"Does getting out your contract with Mr. Wilkins provide long-term relief?"

"Objection," Barba and Honey said at the same time.

"Withdrawn," Calhoun said, taking her seat, "Nothing further."

It was then Carla's turn to take the stand.

"I came to...naked...sore...I had pieces of memory of Shakir Wilkins raping me."

Honey stood in front of her. "But you didn't go to the hospital? You didn't tell the police?"

"I was afraid of what people would think of me, or what would happen to my job."

"So, why come forward now?"

"Well, I was asked to work with Shakir again, at the press conference for his re-signing. I couldn't hold it in."

It was then Macie-Lynn at the stand.

"I blacked out. When I came to, my clothes were off...I was...bruised. I'd knew I've been raped."

"You knew this...and yet, you didn't call the police, friends, family—" Calhoun asked Macie from her place at her table.

"I come from a good Christian home. I went to a hotel with a black athlete, my mother would have blamed me, like you're blaming me now."

~Special Victims Unit~

**From: Alia**

**Gia asked when you're gonna be home, she wants you to read her a story.**

Honey smiled at her phone. It was in the evening and she was reviewing with Tiana along with Barba and Amanda.

**To: Alia**

**I might be home late. Read to her for me. See you soon.**

"Then I woke up. My dress was ripped, stained...he raped me." Tiana repeated for them as she sat at the stand.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Amanda asked her.

"Look, I know I have to do this but I had to take an express bus and a taxi to get here."

The attorneys looked at Amanda.

"Okay, we can reimburse you for that."

"And that's it?" Tiana asked, there was a hint of bitterness in her voice. Barba looked at Honey.

Honey looked at the girl before asking, "Is everything alright, Tiana?"

"I just," Tiana started to say, but sighed, "forget it. Just tell me what you and Mr. Bauer want me to say."

"We want you to say exactly what happened." Barba told her, it was obvious that he was getting concerned.

"Lemme look at what I said before and I'll get it right."

"Okay, then, tell us–"

"What did you mean when you said you'd say what Orion Bauer wanted you to say?" Barba asked, he noticed the wording in her sentence earlier.

Tiana rolled her eyes, like she got caught with something.

As Barba stood up, so did Honey.

Honey folded her arms, "Orion Bauer gave you a bonus to keep quiet about the initial complaint, isn't that right?"

"A bonus," Tiana said, unimpressed. "Uh-huh, right."

"Are you saying he didn't make a payment?" Barba asked, trying to get some facts straight. Tiana gave him a look. "What?"

"How much is that suit? Two grand?"

Barba stared at the girl. "I beg your pardon."

"And that tie? Please, I work in retail, you think I don't know?"

"Okay, Tiana, what does that have to do with anything?" Amanda asked her.

"Oh, hello, white girl–"

"Whoa, this is getting out of hand..." Honey said, stepping back into the conversation.

"And who asked you anything, señorita? Orion Bauer paid me half-assed what he paid those other girls."

"And how do you know this?" Honey asked.

"I heard it on LMZ. Do you think I'm stupid? He paid them five grand, so maybe you call him and make it right then I'll remember better."

Barba sighed, mostly out of frustration. He hated it when people waste his time over lies and scandals. "And he paid them for what? To keep quiet about the rape?"

Tiana scoffed, "Please." There was a pause between the four people in the room. "All I know is, I got paid to say Shakir raped me."

Honey's neutral face instantly turned into a frown, she immediately got irritated. Amanda rolled her eyes and walked back over to the table.

Barba was kind of still in disbelief. "Are you saying..." the A.D.A. sighed, "Are you saying that Shakir Wilkins did not rape you?"

"I'm saying is you get Mr. Bauer to give me the right amount, the fair amount, I'll say whatever to three of you want me to say," Tiana told him, "Hell, I'll do you nasty like I did Shakir in that dressing room but you got to man up and pay up."

~Special Victims Unit~

"Did you meet with the judge?" Honey asked Barba over that phone.

"Yes, she gave us 48 hours to investigate Tiana's story."

"I cannot believe how this is playing out."

"I'm taking Rollins with me to go talk with Bauer again, you coming with me?"

Honey sat at her desk and sighed, "No, I'm sitting this one out. One more word about black and white, I'll throw a fit. I swear."

"Yeah, I know. I'll keep you updated."

"Gracias."

"De nada. Bye."

~Special Victims Unit~

"They are animals. I did what I had to do to protect you, to keep you from making the biggest mistake–"

Barba turned off the audio recording.

"Animals?" Fin asked, a bit taken aback by what Bauer had to say about the relationship his daughter had with Shakir. "He makes his living off athletes and he talks like that?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Honey told her Uncle, she shook her head.

"Wow. Look, he's gotta be senile or crazy–" Olivia said.

"Or both." Honey added for her.

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Or both."

"I feel bad for Cordelia. Her father's a narcissist, she fell for another one. The girl never really had a chance." Amanda stated.

"And how did we...get this tape?" Benson asked the two attorneys.

"We can't tell you." Honey informed the sergeant.

"And we had to promise not to use this against Mr. Bauer." Barba added. "But we know what this means."

~Special Victims Unit~

"In light of new evidence, we're asking for immediate dismissal of all charges, your honor." Calhoun asked the judge.

The judge nodded, "Mr. Barba? Ms. Tutuola?"

"The people have no objection." Barba said.

"So ordered. Mr. Wilkins, you are free to go."

Calhoun seemed proud of herself, she walked over to shake Barba and Honey's hand. "Win some. Lose some. Nice tie, Barba. Love the pearls on you, Tutuola."

The two attorneys walked out of the courtroom together. "I'm gonna go upstairs and duck some calls." Barba said, walking back to his office.

"I'm right behind you, I have some paperwork to finish, should be fun." She looked over to see Carisi giving her a sympathetic smile.

~Special Victims Unit~

And after a long day of ducking calls, finishing paperwork, and pondering on how Bauer got away with his crime, Honey was finally home where she could comfortably rest with her daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! I'm enjoying writing it so far, maybe because it's so realistic, you know? I'd actually would love some feedback to know how you guys feel about the story. Also, I will answer any questions you have about my characters.**


End file.
